Mine
by BahBrito
Summary: <html><head></head>Havia sido inevitável. Ou era o que eu acreditava. Mas o pior, era que eu sofria em silêncio. Eu o amava. Tanto que doía – e não é apenas força de expressão. Ele era um sonho que estava difícil de ser alcançado...</html>


**Olá! :)**

**Primeira one-shot e publicada primeiramente aqui ;*****

**Espero que gostem *.***

**Beijinhos,**

**Bárbara.**

** "Lembra quando nós estávamos sentados perto da água?**

** Você me abraçou pela primeira vez**

** ...**

** Você é a melhor coisa que já foi minha"**

** Mine - Taylor Swift**

Era a décima vez que eu dizia aquilo na semana. "Não olho mais pra ele e nem pra foto do celular".

Eu simplesmente não podia acreditar que era apaixonada pelo cara mais lindo do colégio. Desde o primeiro ano. Tipo, _Ele _é dois anos mais velho que eu, mas está uma série à frente. Meu sonho mais impossível de ser realizado. Como eu poderia ser tão ingênua a ponto de ter uma paixão por alguém que eu nunca nem dirigi a palavra? Como isso era possível?

Mas eu sempre havia sido assim. Isabella Swan, a garota tímida e querida pelas amigas que tinha o coração fraco. E ele, Edward Cullen, que era o cara mais inteligente, carinhoso – e lindo - do colégio.

Havia sido inevitável. Ou era o que eu acreditava.

Mas o pior, era que eu sofria em silêncio. Eu o amava. Tanto que doía – e não é apenas força de expressão. Apesar de ter feito de tudo o que eu achava possível para esquecê-lo, parecia que seu rosto era cada vez mais cravado na minha mente... E no meu coração.

**. . .**

Eu estava andando pelos corredores do colégio, como sempre. Não tinha um rumo certo, mas o intuito era ficar longe dele. Longe de ver seus amigos esnobarem os outros e ele rir. Longe de vê-lo aos amassos com Lauren 'Puta e Fútil' Escarto. Bem...eu realmente não ligava se ela era loira, linda e com um corpo maravilhoso. Ela era estupidamente burra, sem noção de quando ser educada e o pior – tinha o _coração_ dele.

Eu juro que um dia, talvez, fosse gostar de saber como ele havia se apaixonado por ela. Não que ele demonstrasse muito... na verdade, parecia que ele se preocupava mais em fugir dela. E eu que sempre quis estar no lugar dela...

Mas agora, eu teria a minha vez. Faltavam apenas três dias para o baile de formatura do terceiro ano. E eu faria com que ele me notasse. De uma maneira boa logicamente. Mas ele tinha que pelo menos saber que eu existia, afinal. Essa era minha última chance de provar a mim mesma que eu podia conseguir o que quisesse, até um breve momento com ele.

**. . .**

Os preparativos já estavam todos acertados. Meus pais deixaram que eu dormisse na casa da minha melhor amiga, Rosalie Cullen. Apesar do sobrenome, ela era _apenas_ prima dele. E era quem mais me encorajava a ir atrás e lutar. Mas como? Além de tímida eu era muito medrosa. Perfeito né?

Alice, nossa outra melhor amiga, também dormiria lá e por isso, estávamos as três organizando o quarto de hóspedes da casa da Rose, onde nos arrumaríamos para a festa.

"Bellinha... você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?" Era a milésima vez que a Ali me perguntava isso. E eu estava cansada de responder que eu ficaria bem.

"Claro Lice! Vai ser bom pra mim sabe? Olha... eu sei que vocês querem o melhor pra mim, mas eu preciso arriscar. Por mim. Chega de baixar a cabeça! Eu não agüento mais me esconder e observar ele como se eu fosse um detetive ou algo do tipo! Eu tenho que me valorizar, poxa!"

Elas tinham que entender que além de ser a minha última chance de qualquer maneira – já que ele iria cursar Medicina em Harvard e iria se mudar em três semanas para lá – essa talvez fosse a minha chance, a minha vez de ser feliz. E eu não a deixaria passar, pelo menos não mais.

Passamos a tarde rindo em meio aos banhos, sessões de massagem e afins.

Mas foi quando eu me vi no espelho, com a roupa que as meninas tinham me feito comprar há três dias e com a maquiagem e o penteado que elas haviam feito...que não me reconheci. Eu realmente estava outra pessoa, uma Bella poderosa. (.com/cgi/set?id=26563577&.locale=pt-br)

Meu vestido era maravilhoso! E só em lembrar que eu não queria comprá-lo...Enfim. Tudo estava feito e agora só faltava chegar à festa.

"Vamos arrasar amiga?" Rose virou pra mim sorrindo maliciosamente.

"O que você está tramando Rosalie Hale Cullen, hein? Diga agora!" Ela apenas revirou os olhos e gritou pela Ali, que entrou no quarto correndo com um colar e um anel na mão.

Olhei sem entender e logo ela começou a falar.

"Bom...nós compramos essas coisinhas para que você usasse hoje. Primeiro, esse colar para que você nunca esqueça de que o mundo é feito de sonhos e que só cabe a cada de um de nós que eles se realizem." O colar tinha "Dream" escrito em umas pedrinhas brilhantes e era lindo. E a mensagem por trás do presente era totalmente óbvia. Elas me queriam feliz tanto quanto eu queria.

"Bem... e esse é apenas um anel maravilhoso que a gente achou quando foi comprar o colar! Esperamos que goste!" Ali o colocou em meu dedo e fechou o colar em absurdamente lindo! Completou ainda mais meu visual.

Eu já estava emocionada, mas ver que as minhas melhores também me davam o apoio que eu precisava era maravilho.

"Eu nem sei o que falar garotas! Vocês já fizeram tanto por mim que 'obrigada' não adianta mais!" Nos abraçamos, rimos feito bobas e finalmente, saímos em direção a festa...

Posso dizer que foram os vinte minutos mais demorados da minha vida. Minhas mãos suavam e eu não tinha mais calma. Eu só queria chegar à casa de Edward e pronto.

A cerimônia da formatura havia sido ontem e hoje, mas ele fez questão de fazer uma festa que abalasse Forks. Como se fosse impossível em uma cidadezinha com mais de três mil habitantes. Além de ele ser filho único, ainda iria embora em pouco tempo. O que o fez juntar as duas festas em uma. Ou seja: a cidade estava toda na casa dele. Ou melhor, na mansão em que ele morava

O pai de Rose disse que já podíamos sair e que ele só iria estacionar o carro. Saímos em meio à pequena névoa que caía e que nos fez tremer um pouco de frio. No meu caso, de nervosismo também.

"Vamos Bells?" Ali perguntou e me puxou pela mão.

"Tenho escolha?" Ri nervosamente enquanto nos aproximávamos ainda mais da entrada, que estava abarrotada de gente.

"Tem sim. Voltar pra casa e se arrepender pelo resto da vida. Mas não acho que você queira sabe?" Rose disse olhando pra mim e parando ao final de uma fila que dava entrada a festa.

"Ok. Já entendi. Já estou aqui né?" Sorri amarelo e estávamos cada vez próximos a porta.

"Hum...vocês sabem que fila é essa?" Perguntei querendo evitar o silêncio.

"Bem...como você sabe, essa não é a apenas a festa de formatura do Ed. Também é a festa de despedida. Então ele resolveu ficar na porta e receber todos os convidados." Rose terminou de dizer bem mais baixo, e se virou com uma cara de 'não pude fazer nada' enquanto eu meio que entrava em pânico.

"Hum...é? Que bom né." Lice tentou dizer, mas acho que não melhorou muito.

"Olha Bells, não fica assim tá? Nós queremos tanto quanto você que essa noite seja especial. Apenas fique calma ok?" Lice me abraçava e tentava melhorar minha situação. E o pior era que ela estava certa. Já estava passando da hora de eu ser corajosa.

Recompus-me e abracei minhas amigas.

"Vocês são as melhores amigas que eu poderia ter. Obrigada, garotas. Por tudo que estão fazendo por mim."

Logo nosso momento teve que acabar, pois a fila estava andando. E só tinha mais uma pessoa na nossa frente. Eu ainda não conseguia ver Edward, e isso estava me acalmando um pouco mais. Mas minha felicidade durou pouco. Logo Rose apertou minha mão mais forte e me puxou para entrar.

E lá estava ele. De terno preto, o cabelo bronze bagunçado e o sorriso torto nos lábios. Ele ainda não tinha nos visto e só percebeu quando Rose lhe deu um abraço.

"Parabéns Ed! Desejo o melhor pra você!" Ele retribuiu e logo virou para ver quem estava com ela.

E foi nesse momento que nossos olhares se cruzaram.

Seus olhos eram tão verdes...e estavam tão brilhantes...Mais lindo do que nunca. Se fosse possível.

Ele me encarava de uma maneira diferente, carinhosa até. E isso só estava me deixando mais nervosa do que nunca.

"Bem Ed, essas são minhas melhores amigas. Alice e Bella." Ela falou apontando pra nós, mas ele não percebeu. Eu acho. Seus olhos continuavam em mim, e as meninas já davam risinhos bobos enquanto eu ficava vermelha de vergonha.

"Vou falar com os tios. Vem Bella!" Rose me puxou e ele finalmente voltou ao normal. Antes de eu sair totalmente de perto dele, ele segurou na minha mão.

"Foi um prazer... Bella" Ele disse com a voz rouca que eu estava cansada de sonhar e deixou que eu fosse. Completamente desorientada, devo lembrar.

Demorei um tempo pra me recuperar, que foi o suficiente para que Rose fosse falar com Carlisle e Esme, os pais de Edward. E quando ela voltou...

"O que foi aquilo amiga? Ele não parou de te olhar um segundo sequer! Até parece que ele tava tendo um sonho, ou algo do tipo!" Allie falava tudo tão rápido que eu quase não acompanhei. Mas será mesmo? Será se ele...finalmente me notou?

"Deixa de coisa Allie. Nós mal chegamos! Vamos... pegar alguma coisa pra beber certo?" Nós fomos até o bar e Rose era a única que já podia beber. Sim, ela já tinha 18. Apesar de só poder beber com 21, com 18 alguns já podiam fazer isso e como era a festa do primo dela...Qualquer um ali podia.

Como eu não sou de beber, pedi um drink de maçã, kiwi e morango. E estava divino! Pegamos alguma coisa pra comer também e logo depois fomos pra pista de dança.

Apesar de tímida, eu adorava dançar! Era o momento em que eu mais me soltava, e em que eu mais me permitia ser...eu mesma.

E estava tocando "Tonight" do Enrique Iglesias. Apesar do refrão, era uma das minhas músicas preferidas! Eu dançava, dançava e dançava...e as pessoas fizeram um círculo, sem que eu ou as meninas percebêssemos de início. E quem repentinamente se aproximou de mim? _Ele_. A pessoa que eu mais corri atrás desde...ah,fala sério! Desde quando eu comecei a notar garotos!

E agora ele estava cheirando o meu pescoço...e me abraçando por trás. Como é?

Choque passou pela minha cabeça. Eu havia travado e não consegui fazer nada a não ser me afastar. Tonta e com o coração quase pulando de tanta surpresa, pedi licença e saí, rumando o bar. Deixando minhas amigas e ele um pouco atônitos.

Pedi o mesmo drink, e logo minhas amigas estavam comigo.

"Não falem nada. Eu mal acredito que ele me deu bola! E não queria que a minha primeira conversa com ele fosse... hã... vocês entenderam!" Na verdade, eu só não queria que ele pensasse que eu era como as outras. Porque eu não era. Eu nem havia beijado muitos garotos e ele achava que era só sorrir? E falar alguma coisa com aquela voz rouca dele que eu cederia qualquer coisa? Só never, Darling.

Se ele me quisesse, ia ralar muito. Ah, se ia! (kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, Bella má né?) Apesar de ser totalmente alucinada por ele...eu nunca me entregaria fácil assim... Sei o valor que tenho tá?

Eu e as meninas conversamos um pouco mais, pegamos mais drinks, jantamos e depois fomos dançar mais um pouco. Eu havia pegado alguns olhares de Edward pra mim, mas não dei bola. Se ele era aquele tipo de homem, que não valoriza ninguém, então ele não era pra mim.

A QUEM EU QUERIA ENGANAR?

Fala sério! Eu sabia que ele não era assim, mas somente a idéia dele me dando bola era...inacreditável. Eu esperei tanto por isso que agora nem sabia como agir. Porque eu não fazia idéia de como ser perto dele. E se ele não gostasse de mim? Sei lá...

**. . .**

Eu já estava há uns bons quinze minutos na área de trás da casa. Era bem grande e tinham vários banquinhos e árvores. Sentei-me em um próximo a um pequeno lago e fiquei aproveitando o friozinho bom que fazia enquanto pensava _nele _e em tudo que aconteceu em um dia só.

"Bella?" Gelei ao ouvir a voz rouca que tanto me perseguia. Como ele tinha me achado aqui? Virei e ele se sentou junto comigo, no banquinho.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? A festa tá ótima lá dentro." Ele disse tentando quebrar o silêncio.

"Hum...aqui está bom, obrigada. Mas eu só vim pegar um ar e entro jájá." Falei sem olhá-lo. Passamos uns minutos em silêncio. Eu nervosa e ele...não sei. Respirei fundo e quando ia falar, ele foi mais rápido.

"Você...bem. Me desculpe por ter sido meio precipitado demais. É que foi estranho quando você...E-eu fiquei surpreso. Não era por você ter cedido ou não...sei lá! Acho que tô me complicando mais ainda né?" Olhei compenetradamente em seus olhos verde – esmeralda e sorri.

Talvez o Edward com o qual eu sempre sonhei, existisse afinal.

"Sem problemas. Eu também fiquei chocada por você ter sido bem...direto comigo." Seus olhos estavam tão verdes...e tão próximos...

"É. Desculpe-me por aquilo. Eu não consegui me controlar." Ele riu nervosamente

COMO ASSIM?

Ele, que nunca me deu bola e agora não consegue se controlar? Era melhor eu sair antes de ficar mais triste...se fosse possível.

"Sem problemas. Vou entrar tá?" Me levantei e quando comecei a andar, suas mãos seguraram as minhas. Virei-me e o encontrei muito próximo.

"O quê?" Perguntei e ele fechou os olhos em um sinal claro de frustração.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Bella. É que...já tem um tempo que eu tô afim de você e eu vou embora em pouco tempo...Eu juro que foi a melhor idéia que eu tive pra que eu pudesse ter você por perto...pelo menos uma vez." Ele soltou minhas mãos e virou, mexendo nervosamente nos cabelos.

Ele...gostava de mim? E ele fez com que a Rose me convidasse? AI, DEUS!

"Olha...me desculpa tá? Eu não queria que você ficasse assim!" Assim como? Abobalhada?

Ele ia sair e foi minha vez de segurar sua mão. Ele virou meio que a contragosto, mas sorriu quando viu um pequeno sorriso brotar de meus lábios.

"Você tá falando sério? Não é nenhum tipo de brincadeira ou coisa do tipo né?" Perguntei um pouco amedrontada, mas ele se aproximava perigosamente de mim. Botou uma das mãos em minha cintura e colou nossas testas.

"É a mais pura verdade. Fica comigo, Bella." Arfei quando ele pediu isso. Parecia tão real...e o certo pra mim. E logo tratei de responder: colando nossos lábios. O beijo era calmo e maravilhoso. Logo ele aprofundou e eu deixei...querendo ao máximo aproveitar o momento.

Ficamos mais uma meia hora só nos amassos (kkkkkkkkkkkkk) até que decidimos entrar, já que ele ainda tinha uma festa para terminar. Entramos de mãos dados e as minhas amigas – que também estavam aos amassos com uns carinhas lá do colégio chamados Jasper e Emmett – logo viraram _nada_ surpresas e sorriram pra mim.

Edward foi pegar alguma coisa para que pudéssemos beber e logo minhas amigas vieram conversar. Perguntaram e perguntaram até ele voltar. Fiz um sinal de que terminaria depois e disse que elas não precisariam se preocupar comigo.

Fomos nos sentar em uns puffs e conversamos um pouco.

Logo deram quatro da manhã e eu tinha que ir. Despedi-me de todos, só não de Edward. Ele havia saído há uma meia hora para conversar com uns amigos e eu tinha ficado com as meninas. Rose foi atrás dele e voltou pouco tempo depois.

"Ele vem já Bells, relaxa!" A gaiata riu e fez com que eu revirasse os olhos.

"Quem vem?" Fomos surpreendidas pela voz dele bem atrás de mim. Pulei de susto e todos riram. Virei e nem ele se segurou. Safado!

"Você me matar do coração, chato!" Dei um leve tapa em seu braço e ele me puxou e depositou um doce beijo em meus lábios. E a sensação...eu não me cansaria nunca de sentir. Minhas mãos tinham vida própria e eu me sentia leve...e realizada.

Separamos-nos e ele colou a testa na minha. E ainda ouvimos um 'Oun' vindo das meninas. Rimos e ele logo disse:

"Te vejo amanhã?" Sorri mais ainda e meus batimentos aceleraram.

"Hamham" Logo respondi para ganhar mais um beijo...

**. . .**

_**Uma semana depois...**_

"Pára Edward! Você vai me fazer cair, idiota!"

Era a sexta vez que eu brigava com ele por me fazer cosquinhas enquanto descíamos as escadas da casa dele. Eu ria descontroladamente enquanto ele me agarrava pelas costas e dava um beijo no meu pescoço. Outro ponto fraco para cosquinhas.

"É sério caramba!" Ri mais um pouco e ele me soltou quando chegamos mais perto do seu carro. Um Volvo prata.

Antes de me deixar entrar no carro ainda me roubou um beijo! ORAS!

"Aonde vai me levar gatinho?" Ele deu um sorriso malicioso e disse:

"Só ao cinema Bell. E depois a gente podia comer alguma coisa...pode ser?"

"Claro, claro." Respondi travessa enquanto ele ligava o carro, colocava alguma música e segurava minha mão.

3 Doors Down – Let Me Go

( .com/watch?v=thc1MtNagC8 )

Eu nem podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo! Eu era louca por ele há tanto tempo...e toda vez que eu via um sorriso seu direcionado a mim, ou sentia seus lábios sobre os meus e seus braços me protegendo, eu sabia que era verdade.

Eu sabia que meu sonho estava se tornando realidade. E a cada momento, eu me sentia mais feliz por isso. Dava vontade de dizer pra todo mundo...e Edward estava sendo mais que maravilhoso. Nós nos víamos todos os dias, e nos conhecemos mais a cada dia também. Ele era super carinhoso e me fazia sentir como se ali era onde eu pertencia, junto a ele.

"No que tanto pensa, Bell?" A mão dele se apertou a minha, para chamar mais a minha atenção. Sorri um pouco enquanto lembrava sobre o quê pensava.

"Em algumas coisas. Por quê?" Vi os olhos dele se reviraram e ele retirar a mão da minha para mudar de música.

"Que coisas?" Perguntou como se fosse óbvio, o que me fez rir ainda mais.

"Coisas, Edward! E deixe de ser curioso!" Disse brincalhona e vi que estávamos chegando ao shopping. Ou seja: livrei-me momentaneamente do assunto.

Esses dias com ele foram mais do que eu podia imaginar...ou sequer sonhar. Ele me fez mais feliz do que eu pudesse ser um dia. E só em pensar que em duas semanas ele iria embora...estava sendo difícil. Eu evitava pensar no assunto, mas era inevitável. Como o que eu sentia por ele. Era algo muito especial, e tenho certeza que ele sentia o mesmo...através de deus olhares, seus sorrisos e tudo que fosse direcionado a mim.

Ele estava sendo verdadeiramente o meu sonho...

Assistimos a uma comédia, e mesmo com os sorrisos e tudo mais, não conseguíamos ficar com os lábios muito longe um do outro. Às vezes ele fazia um carinho na minha cabeça e eu me aconchegava ainda mais nele. Sentia seu corpo quente e envolvente cada vez mais próximo ao meu, sua respiração roçando meu pescoço e seu coração batendo rápido.

"Bell?" Ele murmurou baixinho, mas sua voz estava ansiosa.

Desgrudei os olhos da tela e virei pra ele, encontrando os olhos verdes que me tiravam o fôlego. Sorri involuntariamente, enquanto ele apertava um pouco demais a minha mão.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Fiz que sim com a cabeça lhe dei um selinho.

"Claro Edward. E diz logo que tá me deixando curiosa." Ele riu nervoso e tocou nossas testas.

"Eu sei que tem pouco tempo que estamos saindo e tudo mais...mas eu quero muito te pedir uma coisa. Você sabe que eu realmente gosto de você né? Muito." Ele sussurrou e meu coração estava saindo pela boca. Será que ele...?

"Pode pedir." Disse com a voz rouca devido ao suspense que ele fazia.

Edward respirou fundo, e quando foi começar, me beijou primeiro. Um beijo apaixonado e revelando o que ele queria falar...

Soltamos-nos ofegantes quando ele me perguntou:

"Você quer namorar comigo?" Preciso dizer que quase gritei no meio do cinema? Ou que meu coração, que já estava aos trancos e barrancos, quase parou com a pergunta?

Comecei a rir feito boba e ele que estava meio apreensivo, sorriu também.

"Isso é sério mesmo? Tipo, verdade verdadeira?" Ele riu ao notar que eu tentava acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Mas também!

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e eu me joguei em seus braços, sem me importar se estávamos no cinema ou em qualquer lugar que fosse. Ele me beijou ternamente nos lábios e logo respondi a pergunta muda em seus olhos...

"É claro que sim!" Disse e me grudei novamente a ele...

Ficamos no maior amor até o filme terminar e depois ele disse que levaria a _namorada_ _dele_ para jantar em um lugar especial. Eu estava extremamente feliz e nada, nem ninguém, tirariam isso de mim hoje - e nem nunca, se possível.

E só em imaginar que eu queria tentar esquecê-lo!

O resto da noite foi mais que tranqüila. O jantar foi super agradável e nós dois tínhamos sorrisos bobos no rosto. Andamos de mãos dadas, e ás vezes fazíamos carinhos um no outro. Eu adorava pegar no cabelo macio dele...

Eu sabia que o que sentíamos era forte e que talvez, fosse pra sempre.

Olhei pra ele, e meu coração disparou, como nas outras vezes. Era tudo que eu precisava pra juntar nossos lábios e acreditar que o futuro seria apenas mais um dos obstáculos que iríamos superar.

"Eu te amo." Sussurrei olhando em seus olhos. Ele sorriu e me deu um selinho.

"Eu também, Bella. Muito." Me aconcheguei em seu abraço e sorri ante o que ainda teríamos juntos. Muitos anos...muito amor e muitas vitórias.

FIM.

"Por que, todo mundo precisa de alguém?

E eu preciso é de você...Pra comigo andar e para me entender

Eu preciso é de você...Pra me acompanhar e pra não me perder

Entenda, é preciso saber

Sem motivação, é difícil viver

A vida me ensinou a querer

Um motivo só e eu vou lhe dizer..."

Validuaté – Eu preciso é de você.

**Gente...e aí?**

**Gostaram muito muito muito?**

**Reviiiiiiiews, POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOR *.***

**E essa banda do final, é daqui da minha cidade - Teresina, do Piauí - e eles são muito bons ;*****

**Música muito linda ;)**

**Obrigadinha queridos ;)**


End file.
